meet me in space
by smileyfacebabe
Summary: Tauriel's phone buzzes in class. 95% of the time it's Kili. 5% of the time she pretends she isn't disappointed when it's someone else. A set of drabbles following the slowing developing Kiliel relationship in my modern au.
1. class room messages

Author's Note: Okay, so, this isn't what I meant to write today. I meant to write Wolf Labyrinth. I wrote about sixty words for that and then fell into tumblr and couldn't write another bit. I'm so mad about that you have no idea. Anyway, this is going to be a series of drabbles within my modern au of Hobbit. These are most likely going to focus on Tauriel and Kili and their relationship. Don't expect anything but the circling around each other unless I jump forward a few years, because as they are now (Tauriel 20, Kili 18) I don't see them together. But anyway, enough of me talking, here's something I wrote during class.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_get off facebook you loser you're supposed to be in class_

Tauriel bit her lip to hide her grin, dragging her laptop closer by her fingertips. The screen was already tilted toward her as much as she could stand, but she tilted it forward just a little bit, slouching in her seat as she did so. There were thirty other students in the classroom, but with her luck her TA would see her and call her out on her shit.

**You're supposed to be in class too,** she typed, trying to keep her emotions off her face and make it look like she was typing up notes.

_m'sick_, Kili messaged back, almost immediately. _Bilbo's left me to die on the couch and I'm bored_

**Poor baby,** she messaged back, shifting in her seat. **What are you sick with? Flu? Stomach bug?**

_the plaque_

**I'll order flowers for your grave.**

_if you don't cry at my funeral I'll haunt you_

Tauriel pressed her lips together as tightly as she good to keep from grinning. **Don't die**, she replied, **I'd miss you.**

_okay but only because you asked so nicely_

Tauriel glanced up at her TA, who had moved on to the next slide. She scanned the information present, not finding even a bit of it interesting, and glanced back down at the chatbox in the corner of her screen.

_have you seen the trailer for the guardians of the galaxy movie?_

Even though he couldn't see her she shook her head slightly. **No, I left my headphones back at my dorm. This is my last class, though, so I'll get to see it soon.**

_it's fuckin rad we've got to see it before you go back to school this summer_

Something warm swept through her. Fili had been accepted into an overseas internship for the summer and she'd had offers of her own to stay on campus, but the idea of home called her too sweetly. The rare days of sunshine and chasing Frodo in the yard, the chance to sleep in and catch up with the number of books that had come out during the school year that she hadn't had a chance to read. Staying up all night like they had in high school playing video games and eating junk food. The thought alone was enough to make her shoulders go slack with relief and the smile she had been fighting finally curled around the edges of her lips.

**I wouldn't miss it for the world.**

_not even for the stars?_

**I wouldn't miss a summer with you for anything. Not even for the stars, **she promised immediately. Class was winding down around her, so she shifted to pack up her stuff, reaching for the lid of her computer as she typed up one handed **class ending talk to you later**. Kili didn't respond before she shut the lid of her laptop, even though she paused for a moment longer, waiting. Eventually she was forced to close the lid and shove the device in her backpack, zipping the whole thing up and slinging it onto her shoulder. There wasn't a message waiting for her when she returned to her dorm and Kili stayed quiet even when she messaged that she had finally watched the trailer for the Marvel movie. A thought agitated her, that something had upset him, something she'd done, but she shoved it away, telling herself that he'd just fallen asleep.

God help us all, Kili's sick, Fili texted her the next day. She could hear the exasperation in his text, as if he was talking in her ear. She missed him more than ever, suddenly lonely and tired, freezing even in her three layers of knitted wool and blankets.

_I know,_ she responded, _he messaged me yesterday during my history lecture._

He won't leave me alone, Fili whined. Tauriel knew he was worried about his younger brother and bluffing as if it didn't bother him, but suddenly she didn't want to hear it. She turned the sound off on her phone and tossed it onto her desk, pulling her blankets around her shoulders more firmly as she returned to her assigned reading. There were three messages from Fili complaining about Kili's pestering when she checked later that night. Kili still hadn't messaged her again. The rest of the week was cold and miserable all around.


	2. lake side giggles

Author's Note: First note, Tauriel is fifteen in this and Kili is thirteen. This is before Kili's crush and like a day or two after happiness/family is priceless. So. Yeah. Here's another drabble. I'm really just filling in this world one little bit at a time. Hope you enjoyed this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Your aunt is kind of a bitch," Tauriel said, sitting down cross legged on the boys' bedroom floor. The cabin was huge and sunshine bright, with a ridiculous amount of windows that freaked Tauriel out at night when the world was nothing but a pitch abyss.

"Technically I'm not even sure she's out aunt," Kili answers without missing a beat. "Like, she's Uncle Bilbo's second cousin or something? I'm not sure anymore, to be honest, because this family tree thing has gotten quite out of control."

"Just wait until you get in high school and have to do that wretched genealogy project in history class."

Kili gave her a grin, one that was as bright as the lightning bugs that lived around the lake just outside their cabin. "I'll just nab Fee's," he said, smug as hell.

Tauriel smacked at his head, but he rolled over on the bottom bed of the bunk bed the cabin had supplied so that he was lying on his back, head hanging off the side. "Ms. Gretchen will notice that, you turd," she said, finding herself smiling despite her earlier bad mood. Kili stuck his tongue out at her cheerfully before rolling again, twisting so that he was sitting with his chin off the edge of the mattress, his dark hair curling and flopping in his eyes. His cheeks were bright pink with the beginnings of sunburn, the freckles on his nose standing out like spotlights. Fili's cheeks have lost some of their baby fat, as have hers, but Kili's are still round and fat since he was only thirteen. Tauriel felt awkward in her own skin, still damp from swimming at the lake, all bony elbows and too pale skin. She hunched further into herself, curling her arms around her knees, tucking her chin atop them quietly.

"Hey," Kili said, rolling around a bit more. "Whatever that awful old bat said it doesn't matter. She's full of shit, okay, I promise."

"Bilbo'd have a fit if he knew you were talking like that," she muttered, a smile curling her lips reluctantly.

"Yeah, well, don't tell him I said this, but sometimes Bilbo's full of shit too."

Tauriel giggled. "Like when he makes you fold your socks," she asked, eyebrows arching. Kili exploded with motion, groaning out an exaggerated _yes, exactly that_ as he hopped up to his knees. He wobbled around, his gangly awkward pre-teen limbs waving through the air as he started a rant about his uncle's tyrannical views on sock folding. Tauriel ducked her face further against her knees, her shoulders relaxing as she listened to the dark haired boy talk. It wasn't long before Tauriel had completely forgotten Lobelia's harsh words about the fifteen year old being an interruption to their family visit. Fili found them later, giggling together on the bedroom floor as they went back and forth imitating Bilbo and Thorin as best they could, pink faced with sunburn and laughter, damp hair sticking to grinning cheeks.


	3. late night games

Author's Note: Didn't turn out like I planned, but here you go. Set few days after my first piece in this universe.

Disclaimer: Don't own jack shit.

* * *

"This is the dumbest idea you've ever had," Fili declared from his bed. He was face down on the sheets, shoulders hunched up almost to his ears. His fingers were tucked into the pages of the book he was supposed to be reading, since he was trying to get a head start on one of his spring semester classes, but he hadn't been reading it for the past ten minutes, so Tauriel figured he was done trying. She swatted at his leg, rolling her eyes at his wounded yelp. At her side Kili settled in, shoulder to shoulder with her, grinning from ear to ear like a lunatic.

"Don't be such a sourpuss," Kili told his brother over her head. "Are you going to watch this or not?"

"Not. Get out of my room."

"Make us," Kili sing-songed, bumping his shoulder against hers. Tauriel found herself grinning so fiercely her cheeks her, something that had been happening again and again during the past few days. She'd only been back for two days, but she was already back into the groove of being the in the Baggins-Durinson household. By the end of the week she'd have to go back to her dorm and she knew it was going to be such a battle to get back into the groove of being on campus again. Most of her classmates sounded so relieved to be back after a break, complaining about being under their parents' thumbs again, loving the short chance at being a kid again as long as the experience stayed short. She couldn't agree less, however, finding the chance at being home always too short. She lived for the chances at coming back to this lively little house, with its bright green door and the scratched blue mark on the bottom corner that Bilbo refused to paint over.

Sometime in the middle of her mushy gooey thoughts about home and how good it felt to be back for holiday break Kili had loaded up the game on his laptop and silence had fallen. She curled further into his side, the teenager broader against her than she remembered him being the summer before. His hair was long enough it brushed her collarbone as she tucked her knees under the edge of his laptop, slouching so she could see the screen.

"This is a terrible idea and you're both going to end up screaming like little girls," Fili said again.

"No one cares about your opinion, Grouch," Tauriel told him. "Here, plug these in so we won't both the studious little bookworm." She handed Kili a headphone cord that split into two ports, so that both of them could have a set of their own headphones. Kili took the cord eagerly and while he plugged that in she fished the two sets of earbuds she kept in her backpack out of the front pouch, untangling them as quickly as she could.

"It is almost midnight," Fili said, as if they cared about what he thought. "You're going to wake up Uncle Thorin with your screaming. He has a meeting tomorrow, you know."

"Oh my god, Fee, what are you, a rain cloud? Go back to reading your dumb book and leave us alone!"

Fili grumbled something more under his breath, something that didn't sound very nice, but Tauriel ignored him, tucking the earbuds into her ears. Immediately the creepy music flooded her ears, creaking and moaning, and she felt a small shiver trace down her spine. Kili did the same, tucking his earbuds into his ears, before grabbing at the mouse.

"Alright," he said, just loud enough that she could hear him. "Want to split the controls or just watch?"

"I'm good with watching," she answered, raising her own voice a little bit so that he could hear her. He nodded and placed his hand on the keyboard, elbow in her lap. Tauriel dropped her head onto Kili's shoulder, feeling a warm glow build in her chest. Winter break was easily her favorite part of the year, because it meant home and Bilbo's hot chocolate, Thorin's tolerance of the horrid holiday sweaters forced onto him slipping a little bit each year. She loved curling up with the boys, watching movies, staying up late to goof off instead of study or work.

"If you two spend the next week jumping at shadows because you were dumb enough to play Amensia, I'm telling uncle," Fili said, just as Kili went to hit play. Both of them ignored him, curling tighter together as their hearts became to pound in excitement.

Uncle Thorin was not amused to find the two of them shrieking at three in the morning. Uncle Bilbo, however, took great glee in creeping up behind them, especially at night, and scaring the absolute mess out of both of them. Kili and Tauriel took to clinging to each other, shoulder to shoulder, both of them wide eyed for the following three days. Fili's mocking taunts where only out down by Dwalin's. Needless to say, Kili and Tauriel stuck to playing Minecraft for the rest of holiday break, with the resolve to try again come summer.


End file.
